Runaways What If? 1
by Von Lad
Summary: This takes place before and during series 1.


All copyrights related to Runaways are owned by Marvel Comics and/or Brian K. Vaughan and Adrian Alphona. No money was made in the production of this work.

Runaways What If #1 - by Von Lad

This takes place before and during Runaways series #1. Sorry about the formatting, but most whitespace gets stripped out when I save.

* * *

Page 1 panel 1 - (2/3 page width x 1/3 page height) - note that these are rough dimensions which won't always add up exactly

Exterior of the Dean residence on a sunny afternoon.

Overlay: The Dean Residence  
Two Months Before the Rite of Blood

Sound Effect: BAM BAM BAM

* * *

Page 1 panel 2 - (1/3 width x 1/3 height)

Close-up of Karolina's hands hammering a nail into a wall. She's holding the nail in place with her left hand, and we can see her bracelet on that wrist.

SFX: BAM

* * *

Page 1 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Wide shot of the room. Karolina's on a stepladder - she's lowered the hammer and is testing the nail with her left hand. On the couch next to her is a framed picture of her smiling parents handing an oversized check to a man in a suit who is also smiling, but less professionally. Her parents, Frank and Leslie Dean, are standing nearby and watching her - Mrs. Dean has her usual public smile, but Mr. Dean looks a little concerned.

Mr. Dean: Nice work, babe! Careful with the hammer, though.

* * *

Page 1 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

High shot of Karolina, with the nail in the foreground. Karolina is turning to her right to face her parents, and bringing her left arm down. As she's doing so, her bracelet has caught on the nail and has just broken, but hasn't yet started to fall.

Karolina: Don't worry--

SFX: SNAP

* * *

Page 1 panel 5 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina is looking at the bracelet as it falls. The panel is framed by her parents' faces as they look on in horror.

Karolina: Oops...

* * *

Page 2 panel 1 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Karolina's powers have burst forth. She's shocked and has dropped the hammer and is instinctively recoiling from the wall, stepping off the stepladder into midair as she does so.

Karolina: AHHHH!

SFX (hammer hitting floor): WHOK

* * *

Page 2 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Karolina has reflexively activated her flight powers and is now floating about two feet off the ground. Terrified and panicking, she's frozen with her hands slightly out in front of her, and is staring down at them.

Karolina: Help me! I'm having an allergic reaction!

* * *

Page 2 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Mr. Dean is looking on and panicking a little himself, while Mrs. Dean has recovered from her shock and is taking control of the situation, and starting to walk toward Karolina.

Mr. Dean: What... what do we do? The Abstract never said anything about **this**!

Mrs. Dean: You know you can't rely on magic for this sort of thing, dear.

* * *

Page 2 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Mrs. Dean is reaching up to take Karolina's hand. Karolina is alarmed by this because she isn't sure if she might burn her mother or something, but she's too afraid to move, in case this makes something else crazy happen.

Mrs. Dean: Take my hand, Karolina.

Karolina: What is it?! What's going on?!

* * *

Page 3 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Mr. Dean is agitatedly hovering in the background (not literally - he's still in human form), trying to comfort Karolina but not sure what to do. Mrs. Dean has revealed her powers, and is now holding Karolina's hand and pulling her down to the floor.

Mr. Dean: It's okay, baby, it's okay!

Karolina: But I'm **glowing**! What's wrong with me?

Mrs. Dean: There's **nothing** wrong with you. Look, I'm doing the same thing.

* * *

Page 3 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina is staring at her mother in shock. She's now standing on the floor, but Mrs. Dean is still holding on to her in case she floats away again.

Karolina: Wh... How? What **are** we?

Mrs. Dean: We're **aliens**, dear. We never meant for you to find out this way, but there's nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

Page 3 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's numbly trying to grasp what's just been said, while her mother explains the situation matter-of-factly.

Karolina: A... Al... Aliens?

Mrs. Dean: Your bracelet was just to disguise you. What you're seeing now is your natural form.

* * *

Page 3 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's agitated and protesting - she's pulled away from her mother but is staying on the ground this time. She's also holding up her hands to illustrate her freakishness. Mrs. Dean is taken by surprise by what Karolina says and how strongly she says it.

Karolina: This isn't **natural**! We're... we're **freaks**! You knew all along and you never told me!

Mrs. Dean: What? Karolina, we're not freaks, we're just different. And you'll understand why this was necessary when you see how important our **real** work is.

* * *

Page 4 panel 1 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina is angry about the lies, and her mother doesn't like being talked back to and is rapidly running out of patience.

Karolina: How could it be necessary for you to **lie** to me? I trusted you!

Mrs. Dean: We did it to **protect** you. We wanted you to have a normal childhood so--

* * *

Page 4 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's yelling now. Mrs. Dean is angry and is snapping at her, but is still in control of herself - she's using her emotion to discipline Karolina.

Karolina: But we're **not** normal!

Mrs. Dean: Karolina, that's **enough**! You're an adult now, and you're going to start acting like one!

* * *

Page 4 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina is thoroughly chastised, her eyes are downcast, and it looks as though she'll start crying soon. Mr. Dean is apprehensively objecting, but Mrs. Dean just dismisses his concerns.

Mr. Dean: Leslie, there's no need to--

Mrs. Dean: She **knows** now, Frank. It's time to stop coddling her.

* * *

Page 4 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Now that Karolina is subdued, Mrs. Dean is being motherly again. She's lightly touching Karolina under the chin to get her to look up, and Karolina is looking at her with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Dean: Don't pout, my angel. I'm only doing this because I love you. It's a lot to deal with all at once, but I know you're mature enough to handle it.

* * *

Page 5 panel 1 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Karolina's relieved that her mother isn't mad at her anymore, and it looks like she won't cry after all, but her world's been turned upside down and she's totally lost.

Karolina: I just... If we're not human, who **are** we?

Mrs. Dean: We're Majesdanians, dear. You have powers you've never even dreamt of.

* * *

Page 5 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Karolina's somewhat more hopeful. Mrs. Dean is watching carefully to see what she'll respond to, and is reaching out to hold Karolina's shoulder with her right hand and stroke her hair with her left. Mr. Dean is standing in the background looking relieved.

Karolina: Majesdanians. Are we good people?

Mrs. Dean: Yes, we're... we're an ancient and noble race. Your father and I will teach you all about our culture, and someday we'll take you to see our homeworld. Okay?

* * *

Page 5 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Karolina realizes she's being prompted - she looks apologetic and is being careful to avoid any more conflict. Her mother is moving to hug her.

Karolina: Okay. I... I trust you mom, it's just that it was so sudden, and I got scared. I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Mrs. Dean: You're a good girl, Karolina. And I promise you...

* * *

Page 5 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Close-up of Karolina being held by her mother. She still looks a little uncertain.

Mrs. Dean: ...everything's going to be all right.

* * *

Page 6 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Exterior of the Wilder residence. The sun has set but it's not completely dark yet.

Overlay: The Wilder Residence  
Two Months Later  
7:25 P.M.

* * *

Page 6 panel 2 - (1 width x 1/2 height)

Nico, holding the Prisoner DVDs, has just followed her parents through the front door. This time, however, Karolina is already standing there on Nico's right. She's delighted to see Nico and is smiling a bit too broadly, but she's able to restrain her enthusiasm somewhat better this time. She's holding her hands behind her back.

Karolina: Hi, Nico! That outfit looks **awesome** on you!

* * *

Page 6 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

This shot is over Karolina's shoulder. Nico has turned toward Karolina, pleased by the compliment. Alex is at the bottom of the stairs on Nico's left, staring dazedly at her.

Nico: Thanks, Karolina! You look really nice too.

Karolina: I got you a little something...

* * *

Page 6 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

This shot is over Alex's shoulder - it's symmetrical with the previous shot and suggests there's a tug-of-war going on. Karolina has a slightly silly smile on her face, but Nico doesn't see it because she's staring in surprise at the long, thin jewelry case Karolina's holding up in front of her. Alex looks a bit annoyed and is trying to get Nico's attention.

Nico: Oh, wow! You... you **shouldn't** have. I mean--

Alex: Uh, hi Nico!

* * *

Page 7 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Wider shot showing all three. Nico's looking at Alex and handing him the DVDs, smiling but a little overwhelmed by all the attention. Alex is smiling hopefully at her, while Karolina's smile has faded somewhat and she's moved closer to Nico, putting the jewelry case into Nico's other hand and trying to get her attention back.

Nico: Hey Alex. Um, I brought your DVDs back.

Alex: Thanks! Did you like them?

Karolina: Open it, Nico!

* * *

Page 7 panel 2 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Karolina's POV. Having turned back toward Karolina, Nico has taken the box and opened it - there's a nice silver pendant inside. She likes it and is very flattered. Behind her, Alex looks kind of grumpy.

Nico: It's **beautiful**, Karolina! That's so nice of you!

* * *

Page 7 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Karolina and Nico are in the background. Karolina's glowing (not literally), and she's taken the pendant out of the box and is holding it up in front of Nico. Nico's still holding the box, pleased but also a touch embarrassed, since she doesn't have a gift for Karolina. In the foreground Mr. and Mrs. Dean are talking with Geoffrey Wilder, but instead of paying attention to the conversation Mrs. Dean is watching Karolina and Nico.

Karolina: Hold still while I put it on you.

Nico: Oh, but I don't have anything for you.

* * *

Page 7 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Close-up of Karolina, blushing just a little, as she's putting the pendant on Nico.

Karolina: Oh, don't worry about that...

* * *

Page 8 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

The game room. In the background, the secret passage is open and Alex is about to lead Gert, Chase, Nico, and Molly into it. All of them are looking at Karolina, who's in the foreground sitting on the big couch with her arms crossed, and isn't looking at them. Alex looks somewhat surprised, while Karolina is disapproving, Nico is curious, and the rest are just bored.

Overlay: The Game Room  
9:01 P.M.

Alex: You're kidding, right?

* * *

Page 8 panel 2 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Nico's trying to persuade Karolina in a friendly way. Karolina's turned to face them and is acting like she knows what's best. Molly's distractedly playing with one of the pom-poms on her hat.

Nico: Come on, Karolina. We'll just take a peek.

Karolina: You guys should close that thing and sit down. Our parents do this stuff in private for a reason, you know.

* * *

Page 8 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Alex is acting like Karolina's being ridiculous, while she's being careful about what she says. Nico looks a little annoyed at being told what to do.

Alex: They're our **parents**, Karolina. What could they be hiding from **us**?

Karolina: You never know.

* * *

Page 8 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Alex is convincingly arguing his point. Karolina's turned away again - she realizes they're not going to listen to her, and she's washing her hands of them.

Alex: If it was anything **really** big we'd already know something, right? I just wanna see what they're like together.

Karolina: Whatever, just keep me out of it.

* * *

Page 9 panel 1 - (2/3 width x 1/3 height)

Wider shot. Gert looks exaggeratedly bored. Karolina's turned back toward them again and is speaking persuasively to Molly, who's looking up but still fiddling with her hat.

Gert: Can we go now? This is even more boring than staring at the ceiling.

Alex (to Karolina): You're just going to sit here by yourself? Look, even **Molly's** not afraid of a little adventure.

Karolina: Molly, do you really want to go wandering around some dumb tunnels? It's all dark and dirty in there, and there are probably spiders too.

* * *

Page 9 panel 2 - (1/3 width x 1/3 height)

Close-up of Molly, wide-eyed and alarmed.

Molly: **Spiders**?!

* * *

Page 9 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Wide shot showing everyone. Alex looks frustrated, but Molly's headed for Karolina, who's pleased to have kept at least her out of there. Nico, Gert, and Chase look impatient.

Alex: I've **been** in there! There are no spiders.

Karolina (to Molly): Come over here and we'll see what I can do with your hair.

Molly: No gum, okay?

* * *

Page 9 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Alex is leading the other three into the secret passage, with one hand raised in a dismissive gesture.

Alex: Fine. But you don't know what you're missing.

* * *

Page 10 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/2 height)

Exterior of the Wilder residence. It's now fully dark out.

Overlay: The Wilder Residence  
9:47 P.M.

* * *

Page 10 panel 2 - (1 width x 1/2 height)

The exact same shot. There's no way to tell from the panel that Nico's the one screaming, but we all know it's her.

Nico (from ground floor, normal-sized font): **Aieeeee**--

* * *

Page 11 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Chase, Gert, Alex, and Nico are charging out of the secret passage, in that order. They all looked panicked. Alex is hauling Nico forward by her right arm, and she's holding her left shoe in her left hand and running somewhat awkwardly because of this. Molly's sitting on the couch in the foreground and watching them rush in, while Karolina's sitting beside her, brushing Molly's hair, and pointedly not looking at them.

Overlay: The Game Room  
9:51 P.M.

Molly: There **were** spiders, weren't there?

* * *

Page 11 panel 2 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Chase, Gert, Nico, and Alex gasp for breath as Alex presses the button and the passage entrance slides shut. Chase looks stunned, Gert looks a bit angry, Nico is panicking quietly, and Alex is panicking loudly. Nico's still holding her shoe as she gestures helplessly.

Chase: That did **not** just happen!

Gert: Yes it **did**!

Nico: What do we **do**, Alex?

Alex: Hide!

SFX (passage closing): THUNK

* * *

Page 11 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Wide shot. Alex is still looking at Nico and panicking slightly less than he was, but the other five are looking at Catherine Wilder. She's just come in and is in the extreme foreground, so her head isn't in the shot and we can't tell anything about her expression. Chase, Gert, and Nico are frozen in the background, and Nico's still holding her shoe in plain sight, while in the middle ground Molly looks a little uneasy and Karolina is beaming at Mrs. Wilder (again, not literally).

Alex: No, wait! Get a game--

Karolina: Hi, Mrs. Wilder! That's a **really** nice jacket.

* * *

Page 12 panel 1 - (1/3 width x 1/2 height)

Medium shot of Mrs. Wilder. She's not sure what happened and is trying to hide her concern beneath a show of hospitality.

Mrs. Wilder: Why, thank you, Karolina! I just wanted to see if everything's okay up here.

* * *

Page 12 panel 2 - (2/3 width x 1/2 height)

Mrs. Wilder's point of view. Karolina is brushing Molly's hair and smiling affectionately at her, while Molly is smiling enthusiastically at Mrs. Wilder. In the background we can see Alex moving to the center of the room (and away from the secret passage), and Nico hiding her shoe and stockinged foot behind her, but they're both partially cut off by the top of the panel because Mrs. Wilder isn't focusing on them.

Karolina: Oh, we're fine. I mean some of us are going a bit stir-crazy, but Molly's been an **absolute** dear.

Molly: Karolina's gonna make me look like a princess!

* * *

Page 12 panel 3 - (2/3 width x 1/2 height)

Alex is facing his mother - he looks apologetic and she seems much more at ease.

Alex: Uh, yeah, sorry if we were making too much noise, mom. Are you guys gonna be done sometime soon?

* * *

Page 12 panel 4 - (1/3 width x 1/2 height)

Mrs. Wilder is heading back out the door and pulling it closed behind her.

Mrs. Wilder: Yes, it should only be a few more minutes. We've just got one last thing to clean up. You kids be careful now, okay?

* * *

Page 13 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Karolina has gotten up and is handing the brush to Molly and heading for Nico and Chase, while Alex is pulling Gert aside and starting to talk quietly to her.

Karolina: Hold on to this for a minute, would you? I have to talk to Nico.

* * *

Page 13 panel 2 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

In the background, Alex and Gert are arguing in low voices about getting rid of Molly, while Molly herself knows they're talking about her and is walking up to them. None of their dialog is shown, but it's mostly the same as in the original. In the foreground, Karolina is walking up to Nico and Chase - she's scolding them lightly, almost as if they're her children, while they look very uncertain of her.

Chase: Did you **know**?

Karolina: What I **know** is that we shouldn't stick our noses where they don't belong. We'll be told everything when we're old enough.

* * *

Page 13 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

In the background, Alex and Gert are looking at Molly as she does her "I'm not a **baby**" face. Meanwhile, Chase has mostly calmed down but Nico is still anxious. Karolina is looking at her fondly but still in a slightly superior way.

Nico: But... but we have to do **something**!

Karolina: What you need to do is calm down and put your shoe back on. You obviously didn't understand what you saw, and you shouldn't do anything rash because of it. You **trust** me, don't you?

* * *

Page 13 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Gert and Molly are heading off to powder their noses, and Alex is walking up to the others. Chase is enthusiastic about Karolina's interpretation and has accepted it as if it's common sense, but Nico's not yet convinced. Karolina's pleased that they're coming around.

Chase: She's right! We **couldn't** have seen what we saw. It's impossible.

Nico: Are you sure?

* * *

Page 14 panel 1 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Alex looks like he can't believe they'd pretend nothing happened. Karolina is annoyed that he's butting in.

Alex: What are you **talking** about? Our parents are **supervillains**!

Karolina: Alex, don't jump to--

Alex: You didn't see them **stab** that girl!

* * *

Page 14 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's surprised and confused, Alex is insistent, and Nico's looking to him for guidance.

Karolina: Stab?

Alex: Right in the heart! Look, we can't lie to ourselves just because we don't want to believe this. We have to **do** something!

* * *

Page 14 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina doesn't understand what's going on and has withdrawn from the conversation for the moment, so the others are focused on Alex, who looks like he's trying to figure out what to do.

Nico: But what **can** we do, Alex? I mean, these are our **parents**.

Alex: I... I don't know. We need to get together to discuss this. **Tonight**.

* * *

Page 14 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Chase is still protesting, but Alex's certainty is quashing his objections.

Chase: Karolina's right, bro. We should just--

Alex: You saw that girl **die**, Chase! Promise me you'll at least talk about this.

* * *

Page 14 panel 5 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Close-up of Karolina, who's unhappy with how things have gone.

Karolina: Well you can count me out. I don't know **what** you saw, but you're just going to end up making trouble for everyone. And don't you dare drag **Molly** into this!

* * *

Page 15 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/5 height)

Entrance to the Hostel, at night.

Overlay: "The Hostel"  
Bronson Canyon, California  
Three Days Later

* * *

Page 15 panel 2 - (1 width x 1/2 height)

Wide shot of the Hostel's main room. Alex, Chase, Gert and Old Lace are unconscious on the floor, and Nico's nowhere to be seen. In the center, Topher is facing away from us and crouching over a sleeping Molly, but hasn't yet bitten her. In the foreground, also facing away from us, is a blonde girl wearing dark clothing and dark gloves, so only her head is exposed. She's about 20 feet away from Topher and looking at him with her arms crossed.

Girl: So is this supposed to be a buffet, or what?

* * *

Page 15 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Medium shot of Topher. He's terrified and whirling around to face the girl.

Topher: Oh #&$&, it's y...

* * *

Page 15 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

The girl, of course, is Karolina in human form and wearing her bracelet. Topher still has his game face on, but she just looks amused. Topher is thoroughly relieved.

Topher: Oh. **Man**! I thought you were someone else.

Karolina: I am.

* * *

Page 16 panel 1 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Topher's licking his lips and stalking toward her, as if he thinks he's invulnerable. Karolina's still amused, and is taking off her bracelet.

Topher: Someone **delicious**, from the look of it. Sorry to disappoint you if you've got a stake or something, but unless you brought sunlight, you might as well swoon now.

Karolina: As a matter of fact...

* * *

Page 16 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's powers are active, and she's smiling triumphantly. Topher looks delighted.

Topher: **Another** mutant! This night just keeps--

* * *

Page 16 panel 3 - (1 width x 1/2 height)

Karolina blasts Topher with her powers, and he looks very surprised as he explodes.

SFX: KRAKOOM

* * *

Page 16 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/4 height)

Karolina's looking at the smoke and ashes which are all that's left of Topher. She's very pleased with herself and almost laughing, giddy from the successful use of her powers.

Karolina: Whedon was right, vampires really **are** dumb.

Someone Off Panel: AHN!

* * *

Page 17 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's turned to see that Nico, who was lying off to one side, has awakened and is staring at her. Realizing that Nico doesn't recognize her, Karolina's reaching for her bracelet and trying to look reassuring. Nico's getting back up to her knees and is shocked to hear that this glowing vampire slayer is her friend Karolina.

Karolina: Nico! Don't worry, it's just me.

Nico: Karolina? What **are** you?

* * *

Page 17 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina has put on her bracelet and her glow is fading. She's walking toward Nico, who is still on her knees trying to process the situation.

Karolina: I'm a Majesdanian.

Nico: You're a magic what?

* * *

Page 17 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's reached Nico and is crouching down so their heads are level. She looks puzzled, and she's a little too close for Nico's comfort.

Karolina: I'm an **alien**. Aren't you?

Nico: No! I... I don't **think** so.

* * *

Page 17 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's looking imploringly into Nico's eyes. Nico is a bit overwhelmed by her intensity.

Karolina: Just listen, okay? I overheard that our parents are planning to erase your memories of all this, but they're not even sure it's safe! But if you come back on your own and **promise** to behave, they'll realize they don't need to.

* * *

Page 18 panel 1 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Nico's objecting to Karolina's suggestion. Karolina's taken one of Nico's hands in both of hers, her face is even closer to Nico's (though still far enough away for them to see each other clearly), and she's making an impassioned declaration.

Nico: Karolina, I can't just--

Karolina: You **have** to. I **love** you, Nico, and I can't let anything happen to you.

* * *

Page 18 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Close-up. Stunned, Nico's now looking into Karolina's eyes. Karolina is speaking with utter sincerity and smiling adoringly at Nico - she's been waiting to say this for a long time.

Nico: You... **love** me?

Karolina: With all my heart.

* * *

Page 18 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Medium shot. Nico's pulled back a bit and is protesting, but doesn't want to hurt Karolina. Karolina's reaching toward the collar of her own top with her right hand, but still holding Nico's hand with her left. She's smiling indulgently, as if Nico's being silly.

Nico: But you can't! I mean, I don't feel that way about **you**.

Karolina: Yes you do...

* * *

Page 18 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Close-up. Karolina, still smiling, has revealed that she's wearing a pendant identical to the one she gave Nico, and she's holding up the ornament for Nico to see.

Karolina: That pendant I gave you is from my homeworld. I used its twin to find you, and that only works if we have **feelings** for each other.

Nico: But--

Someone Off Panel: Karolina?

* * *

Page 19 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Surprised and embarrassed, Karolina has let go of Nico and is getting to her feet, hiding the pendant as she does so. Molly has awakened and pushed herself up into a sitting position, and is looking at her in confusion. Released, Nico is also starting to get up, and is focusing on something off panel.

Karolina: Molly! Don't be afraid, everything's going to be all right now.

* * *

Page 19 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Molly's looking up at Karolina apprehensively, as Karolina approaches and tries to look reassuring. Behind her, Nico's headed off to the right.

Molly: Are you bad now?

Karolina: No! This whole thing is just a misunderstanding.

* * *

Page 19 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/3 height)

Molly looks less worried but still uncertain, as Karolina crouches down and tries to coax Molly into seeing things her way.

Molly: But Gert said my parents are **evil**!

Karolina: She's wrong. Your parents love you and they want you **home**. Don't you want to be back in your own room?

* * *

Page 19 panel 4 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Molly's realized that Karolina's pretending things are okay when they're really not, and she's annoyed at being lied to. Karolina's taken aback by what Molly says and doesn't have a response to it. In the background, Chase is just regaining consciousness.

Molly: Your mom **wrecked** my room. I **know** she's evil!

Someone Off Panel: Karolina!

* * *

Page 20 panel 1 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Karolina's turned to see Nico, who has retrieved the Staff of One and is holding it in both hands and pointing it at her. Karolina looks surprised and a little frightened, while Nico is grimly determined to get answers. In the background, Gert is up and is starting to revive Old Lace.

Karolina: Is that a **weapon**?

Nico: What about that girl? You know there really **was** a murder now, and **we** didn't do it.

* * *

Page 20 panel 2 - (1/3 width x 1/3 height)

Close-up of Karolina looking very uncomfortable but still trying to persuade Nico.

Karolina: Nico, that girl was just another hu-- I mean, she was **no one**. **You guys** are what's important, not some hooker.

* * *

Page 20 panel 3 - (1/3 width x 1/3 height)

Close-up of Nico - what Karolina has just said is repugnant and Nico's outraged that anyone would think she'd be okay with it. She's about to explode.

* * *

Page 20 panel 4 - (1/3 width x 1/3 height)

Medium shot of Nico - she's grabbed the chain of the pendant she's wearing and is yanking on it hard enough to break it. She's yelling in rage and also pain, since the chain is stinging her.

Nico: AHHH!

* * *

Page 20 panel 5 - (1 width x 1/3 height)

Nico's throwing the pendant down in front of Karolina. She's blinded by her own anger and doesn't see Karolina's expression of shock and hurt. In the background, Alex has gotten to his hands and knees and is staring at Nico, appalled. The others are looking on in confusion.

Nico: Track **this**! And keep your hands **off** me you... you **freak**!

* * *

Page 21 panel 1 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Medium shot of Karolina. Her heart is breaking, and this shot is at the moment before she can react to her emotion and try to conceal it, so it's all there on her face. If she could be alone right now she'd just break down and start sobbing.

* * *

Page 21 panel 2 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Wider shot. Karolina's taking off her bracelet and lifting off the ground. She's trying to mask her pain with anger but it's still showing through. Nico has calmed down enough to see Karolina's reaction and is starting to worry that maybe she went too far, but it's too late.

Karolina: **Fine**! **See** if I care!

* * *

Page 21 panel 3 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Karolina's flying toward the Hostel's entrance, and her face isn't visible. The others are gathering around Nico, trying to figure out what they should do.

Karolina: Enjoy your little **clique** while it lasts, Nico! In the end...

* * *

Page 21 panel 4 - (1/2 width x 1/2 height)

Close-up of Karolina. She's just entered the passageway that leads outside, and now that the others can't see, there are tears running down her face and her anger has become sorrow and bitterness. In the background, the others are watching her go and they look uneasy.

Karolina: ...you won't even remember this happened.

* * *

Page 22 panel 1 - (1 width x 1 height)

This panel is a group picture like the one at the beginning of Series 1 Issue 18, but it's from one year after the kids found out about The Pride.

On the far left is Gert - she's actually beside the bench, rather than on it, because she's in a wheelchair, and the shot is wider in order to fit her in. She's asleep, and her head is leaning to the side. Her parents are trying and failing to hide their anger as they pose for the picture. (The Hayeses secretly botched Gert's mind-wiping simply because they found her irritating. Her parents suspect that this was deliberate, but there's not much they can do about it.)

On Gert's left is Nico, who's also in a wheelchair beside the bench. She's awake but doesn't seem aware of what's going on around her, and her mother is holding her head up for the picture. She's dressed in nice but boring clothes which she would never have chosen on her own, and her hair is cut very short for a girl. Her parents are also failing to completely control their expressions for the picture, but they look vengeful rather than just angry. (Nico's mind-wiping was also deliberately botched, but in her case it was because her parents were unable to separate her from the Staff of One, and the Hayeses seized this opportunity to lock it away from the Minorus, or at least make it difficult to access. Nico's parents are certain this was deliberate.)

On Nico's left is Alex, who is sitting on the bench and looks more or less the same as usual. His body language is directed away from Nico and toward Karolina, who's sitting on his left - he seems to have been looking at her only a moment before the picture was taken. His parents also look pretty much the same, pleased with the return to the status quo. (Alex's mind-wiping was a success. He now has a crush on Karolina, who isn't interested in him at all, but enjoys having control over him.)

Karolina is posing carefully for the picture and smiling like a movie star, having been taught by her parents. She looks as though she thinks of herself as a princess and others should too. Since there are only four of them on the bench there's more space between them, and it looks like Karolina's holding the hand of someone sitting on her left, though no one is visible. Her parents are also professionally posed and smiling. (Karolina wasn't mind-wiped. Her parents have postponed the conspiracy with the Hayeses until she's eighteen, so she can be present and participate.)

On Karolina's left is Chase. He's wearing a suit and tie very similar to his father's outfit, and he isn't smiling at all - it looks like he's trying to stare down the photographer. His parents look happier than in the earlier picture. (Chase was successfully mind-wiped, but he's now eighteen and has been initiated into The Pride. He's accepted his family's role in it and now seeks to be a greater scientist than his father.)

On the far right is Molly, who still looks cute but is smiling in an almost thuggish way, as if she thinks she's superior and is willing to beat people up to prove it. Her parents look very proud of her. (Molly was successfully mind-wiped, but there was no way to hide her powers from her. She now knows her parents are mutants and has completely accepted their homo superior beliefs.)

Overlay: One Year Later

* * *

The End

* * *

Please send comments to von(underscore)lad(at)yahoo.ca 


End file.
